Teen Titans Central
by DragonPrincess19
Summary: When a young boy named Luke gets dragged unwillingly into the world of teenage superheroes, he meets a girl who's brother is well known, although she isn't. Beast Boy's younger sister. Really sucky summary, but better story. K plus in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Now, with this fanfic, some details may be off a bit, but I've done my best.  
I don't really own anything in here except Theo Little, Allison Logan, Ryan Westerfield, and Professor Tanner… Maybe Central City…  
Please R&R, but more importantly, enjoy!

* * *

**

"Luke, where are you going?"

"I've told you before, Flora. Overseas, for a boarding school."

"But why?"

"I don't know. Ask the professor," grumbled Luke. He was not happy about leaving England. Yet, here he was, leaving England and going to some foreign boarding school, all because the professor knew the headmaster. He, Flora, and the professor were in the London airport.

"11 o'clock to Central City," a voice said over the intercom. Luke straightened his blue cap, waved goodbye to the professor and Flora, and boarded the plane.

* * *

In Central City-

When Luke stepped off the plane, he waited around for his luggage, then waited some more until the professor's friend saw him and walked over.

"Are you Luke?" he asked in a Midwestern accent.

"Yes."

"Well then, Luke, come with me to your new school." Reluctantly, Luke followed.

* * *

At the Tanner's Teaching College-

Luke looked around the lobby/living room as he self-consciously straightened his hat.

"Where are all the other students?" he asked. Professor Tanner frowned.

"They were supposed to be here to greet you," he said. He took a deep breath and bellowed, "Allison Logan!" There was a loud crash from somewhere upstairs.

"I'm coming!" Loud footsteps could be heard. Soon, a girl emerged from a staircase on the right.

"Allison, you were supposed to be here to welcome Luke," Professor Tanner said sternly. The girl colored.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I was taking care of the _Abies fraseri_," she mumbled. The girl had high cheekbones and bright, intelligent green eyes that sparkled. She also had pointed ears. Luke could tell because her long, dark brown hair was held back in a braid.

"Um…" Luke said.

"Allison, you should probably go clean up whatever it is you dropped," Professor Tanner told the girl. She colored even more, causing her face to become the color of a tomato.

"Yes, Professor," she said in what Luke suddenly realized wasn't an American accent, but a rather cultured British one. The girl ran up the stairs again.

"Who's running up and down the stairs?" a voice asked. Luke turned toward it. A girl with red hair was leaning on the railing that surrounded a landing.

"Never you mind, May," Professor Tanner said. "It was just Allison." May's face contorted.

"I should have figured," she muttered and left the landing. Luke could hear May say to someone he couldn't see, "It was just the brat."

"Um…" Luke said again.

"Oh, what are my manners?" cried Professor Tanner. "Sorry Luke, but seeing as it's so late, introductions will have to be tomorrow. Is that fine with you?"

"Yes, but what about that girl's ears?"

"What do you mean?"

"They were pointed." Professor Tanner laughed.

"Luke, you must have been drowsy from the long flight." Still, Luke wasn't convinced.

* * *

The next day-

"I've heard it in the chillest land and on the strangest sea, yet never, in extremity, has it asked a crumb of me," a voice was reciting from what Luke thought was the kitchen. There was no applause whatsoever. Luke recognized the voice as that of the girl whom he had met last night.

"Well done, Allison," said Professor Tanner. "Ryan, why don't you go wake up Luke?"

"Um, I'm already here, Professor," Luke interrupted, finally locating the entryway to the kitchen.

"How long have you been up?" asked the girl with red hair called May. Luke blushed.

"8 o'clock." All heads swiveled toward the clock on the kitchen counter, except for Allison's, whose head looked down at her watch. It was now 10.

"I got lost," Luke explained. He could feel his face getting hot. Was no one going to save him from this spotlight?"

"It's okay, Luke," said Allison. "When I first got here, I wound up in the library at 6 a.m. and didn't find my way out until 6 p.m.!" Luke heard a blond boy murmur something to May that sounded an awful lot like "kiss-up". "Luke, here are the students," Professor Tanner said. It didn't seem as though he had heard the blond boy's rude remark. Luke counted heads quickly.

"But there are only four," he said, puzzled.

"With you, it makes five," a boy said. The boy who had spoken looked rather gangly and had curly black hair. Professor Tanner chuckled. It reminded Luke of the old professor. Then he shook that out of his mind.

"Well spotted, Theo," he said, smiling genially. Then he clapped his hands. Allison, who had been reading a book, jumped. "Introductions!" declared the professor. The blond boy who had been whispering to May spoke first. He had a healthy tan and golden eyes, like a hawk's.

"My name's Ryan Westerfield, and I'm from Des Moines," he declared.

"May Parker, New York."

"Theo Little, Chicago." There was silence as all eyes fell upon Allison, who looked up from her book again.

"Oh, right," she said. The she looked at Luke. "My name's Allison Logan and I'm from Mist Haley."

"No you're not!" exclaimed Ryan. "You're from the US, not England. Get your own life straight!" Allison's face had become flushed, but not from shyness or embarrassment.

"Just so you know," she said, "I may have been born in the US, but England was the only place I ever felt like I actually had a home. So there."

"Allison, that was out of order," Professor Tanner said quietly. Allison's face became bright red, and the brilliance of her green eyes seemed to be leaking onto her skin. She slammed the book down on the counter and stalked off. Everyone went back to their food, but Luke, now feeling thoroughly disgusted, followed Allison. He followed her up the stairs and past the library and up some more stairs and past a science lab that had a large poster on one wall featuring DNA types, up a few more flights of stairs, and finally to the topmost room. Luke looked around. It was filled with plants.

"Wow," he said quietly. Allison spun around.

"Oh, it's you," she said quietly and sat down. "Why do they pick on you so much?" he asked her, sitting down on the bed next to her. She looked at him.

"Because they think I don't belong here."

"Why not?"

"I didn't receive an invitation. I just showed up on the doorstep one day, wanting an education. May got an invitation becuse of who her dad is, Ryan got an invite because who his parents are, Theo got an invite because of who is Aunt and Uncle are, and I got nothing." She said this last phrase rather bitterly. Luke noticed a small photo on a small desk that squeezed into the room. He picked it up. It had a normal looking family on it, and Luke recognized Allison as the girl who was standing next to a boy that looked so much like her, it was scary.

"Who's that? Your brother?" he asked, pointing. Allison took the picture and smiled at it.

"Yes, my older brother. My elder by less than a year. We were so close it was like we were twins."

"Were?"

"He ran away, and I haven't seen him since."

"I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." They sat in silence for a while, then Luke remembered what she had said before.

"You're from Mist Haley?" he asked.

"I was there for the better part of three years," she replied, picking up a potted bamboo plant and inspecting it. Maybe it was just a trick of the light, but Luke could have sworn that the plant seemed to grow a millimeter as she touched it.

"I grew up there, then left when I was seven," Luke said.

"That would explain why I never saw you there," Allison said, setting the plant down. "You look the same age as me. I'm twelve."

"So am I."

"I lived in Mist Haley with my favorite foster family for those three years. I was eight." Luke registered the phrase 'favorite foster family'.

"You're an orphan?"

"Yes, I have been for quite a while. My brother blames himself for our parents' death. I've lived in twenty foster homes, and ran away from each only to wind up in a new one. The only family I liked was the one in Mist Haley. And then-" Her voie cracked a bit. "And then they died in a car crash. I was eleven."

"You were on your own for a whole year?"

"Yes. I flew back to the US and traveled, performing to get enough money for food. I wound up in Central City and found my way here. I don't know why he decided to let me in. The others hate me."

"I don't." She turned to face him, her bright green eyes fixed on his dark ones.

"That's very kind of you, but I'm sure that, like everyone else, you'll 'wise up' and decide I'm not fit for a school of this caliber."

* * *

During class that day-

Static crackled through the classroom.

"_Trouble on First Avenue_," a voice said on the police scanner that was for some reason in the room. All heads went up while everyone stopped writing notes. Professor Tanner turned to look at them.

"Ryan, May, and Theo, you may go," he said calmly. The three stood up and left the room, May bumping into Allison's desk along the way, knocking her books off.

"Oops, sorry," May said sarcastically. Allison looked up at the professor hopefully, but he merely said, "Please continue to write down the notes, Allison and Luke." Allison looked crestfallen as she bent over to pick up her books.

After the lesson they left to go get lunch.

"Where did they go?" Luke asked as he and Allison walked down the street, on their way to a nearby pizzeria that Allison said had the best cheese and the mushroom wasn't too bad either.

"On some sort of mission. Those three know something, and I want to find out what it is."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked and stopped walking. Allison stopped as well and turned to face him.

"Whenever that police scanner goes off about trouble, they disappear." Just then, three people zoomed by. The one that was swinging from some sort of thread clipped Allison as he or she swung by, knocking Allison over.

"Ooph!" Allison picked herself up gingerly.

"Who were those people?" Luke asked wonderingly.

"Central City's local superheroes, Spider-Girl, Firefly, and Flamethrower."

"Spider-Girl, you mean like Spider-Man?"

"Yeah. I suppose she's like his daughter or something... Anyway, we'd better go get lunch."

* * *

Back at the TTC-

"So then we-" May broke off as Luke and Allison entered.

"You must tell me later, May," the professor said. "Luke, Allison, I have a test for you."

"A test?" Luke looked at Allison, who looked at him.

"Don't worry, the test is easy," Ryan said. "At least, if you're talented," he added, casting a glance in Allison's direction.

"All three of us aced it," proclaimed Theo.

"Don't give it away," said May, smirking at Allison. "We don't want them to have an advantage."

"Right this way, you two," said Professor Tanner, leading them out of the lobby/living room area.

"Where are we?" Luke asked when they emerged in a large, darkened room.

"I don't know. I've never been here before," Allison said, sounding worried.

"This test," boomed Professor Tanner's voice from somewhere, "Will see how you react to life-threatening danger, and will decide whether you belong on the team or not."

"What team?" Luke asked Allison, but Allison was staring, horrified at something in the other direction. Luke turned, and his stomach dropped as he saw the monster awaiting them.

"Now," boomed Professor Tanner's voice again, "Begin!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the positive reviews. Some replies:  
anacoana: Thanks for letting me know. I'm sure Luke won't jump to conclusions like that any more. Thanks again for complementing my story, and no reason to apologize for getting off topic. I do that myself a lot.  
Luiz4200: Allison knows. She just doesn't really know what to think about it, so she tries to keep it hidden. I don't think Spider-Man will appear.  
futureauthor13: Thank you.  
Once again, thanks!  
I don't own… Well, nearly everything except Ryan, Theo, and Allison. Not to mention Professor Tanner…  
Please R&R, but it's more important to enjoy!**

Teen Titans Central Chapter Two

In Central City, at Tanner's Teaching College-

Next thing the two knew, they were knocked to the ground.

"Luke, are you all right?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he groaned. "Might have a few broken ribs, but…"

"Luke!" Allison had grabbed him and pulled him away as the monster's arm went for another attack.

"What is it?" Luke asked, only dimly recognizing how fast Allison must have moved.

"Some sort of robot…" Luke squinted at it. He could tell that it wasn't an organic creature.

"Yeah, it's not organic." Allison looked at him in surprise.

"How do you know that?" But before Luke could reply, there was a loud creaking sound and Allison disappeared. The robot had grabbed her.

"Allison!"

"I'm fine! Just figure out how to get yourself to safety!" As Luke looked toward the direction her voice was coming from, he saw that she was hiding in a tall tree that certainly hadn't been there before.

"How'd you-" A fist came crashing down upon him before he could finish his question.

"Luke!" Allison screamed. Luke looked around. Though the robot had attempted to crush him with all its might, he was fine. The reason he was fine was because a glimmering, paper-thin force field was surrounding him.

"Luke!" Allison's voice was wondering. "Keep doing that, and I'll get you out of there."

"What?" Luke then realized that it was he who was creating the force field.

_Clang!_ A large tree appeared to have flung itself up by the roots at the robot, distracting it.

"Here, Luke." Allison was there. The force field flickered away.

"Why did the tree-"

"Because I asked it to."

"What?"

"Never you mind right now. How can we take this thing down? Can you find out where its weakness is?"

"I suppose…" Luke squinted at the robot through a large bush that had appeared in front of them.

"I think its control panel is in one of its eyes."

"Good." Luke turned to look at the girl. She tucked her hair behind one ear. They were indeed pointed.

"Your ears!"

"Yes, they're pointed. I'll tell you why later. I want you to distract it."

"Your ears?"

"What? Of course not! The robot!"

"Okay, just stop rhyming. How are you going to turn it off?"

"I'll figure something out."

"Good luck." Luke wondered for a moment how to distract it. Maybe, since he knew how to create force fields, he could trap it or something.

_Creak, clank, clang!_

The robot had run right into the shimmering force field that was in its path. By the dim, sky blue light, Luke could see Allison land, cat-like, on the robot. The robot didn't notice her as it turned aroundto try another path.

_Creak, clank, clang!_

_Creak, clank, clang!_

Unknowingly, Luke had directed the robot right toward him.

"Uh-oh." The robot's dim red eyes caught sight of him and it began to clank toward him. Before Luke could react, however, the robot's eyes faded to black, and it fell down.

"Allison, are you all right?"

Allison emerged from the rubble, slightly dirty, but the smile that was spreading across her face more than made up for it.

"Luke, that was brilliant," she told him happily. The lights in the room turned on slowly, and the two looked around.

"Listen," Luke said quietly as he heard voices.

"They're only twelve! How did they do that?"

"Never mind how Luke did whatever it was he did, what about the brat?"

"How did they beat our time?"

Luke was grinning.

"Quiet!" Luke and Allison heard Professor Tanner shouting at Ryan, Theo, and May. "If you knew who Allison's brother was, you wouldn't be surprised about what she did, or why I let her in." Luke cast a curious glance at Allison and realized that she had gone stark white.

"How does he know?" she whispered to herself.

"What does he mean?" Luke asked her.

"How did he find out? Unless, he was one of them. But he can't be."

"Allison, what are you talking about?" A door slammed open, and May, Ryan, Theo, and Professor Tanner entered.

"Luke, you were brilliant," beamed May.

"Awesome."

"Totally." But no one complemented Allison, who Luke felt had done most of the work.

"You two were fantastic." Professor Tanner was smiling genially at them. "Why don't we go to the main room?" Luke and Allison glanced at each other and followed reluctantly.

* * *

In the lobby/living room-

"Luke, Allison, we think you'd be a great addition to the team," Professor Tanner told them when they had all sat down.

"What team?" Luke asked, but Allison's eyes had become very round.

"Not-"

"Yes, Allison, Central City's local teen superheroes."

"So," Luke said, catching on, "Ryan, May, and Theo-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said May lazily. "Anyway, Luke, you have excellent potential."

"One second," interrupted Allison. May glared at the twelve-year old girl. Allison ignored this and turned to Professor Tanner.

"We had to pass it in order to make it on the team?"

"Yes."

"But what if we didn't pass?"

"Well, there are two possibilities. You would either die during the attempt, or if you survived you would be kicked out," the professor said cheerfully.

"Then I refuse," Allison said, standing up.

"What?"

"Allison, you have incredible powers. Remarkably like your brother, in fact."

"You don't know a single thing about my brother."

"I know who he really is."

"Do you think I want someone who snoops about in other's private matters to be any 'leader' of mine?" she asked, her eyes flashing.

"I think that with your brother being who he is, you would understand how important it is to be part of a team."

"I know how important it is to have people you can lean on when you're down," snarled Allison, "but I don't like it when those relationships are forced. Anyone who can watch innocent people die is no hero of mine."

"I don't think you understand, dear," said Tanner gently. "We did this to find the best, and only the best."

"Well then, I guess I'm not one of them, because I'm gone, I'm leaving." Allison spun around and marched out the door, slamming it behind her.

"Such a waste," said Tanner sadly.

"You are all sick," Luke said, standing up and beginning to walk toward the door as well.

"Luke, what will I tell the professor?" Tanner asked him.

"Whatever you like." Luke walked out the door, after his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews!  
futureauthor13: Thank you once more.  
Luiz4200: I'm not quite sure yet. All the details haven't yet been finalized.  
Please R&R, but more importantly, enjoy!

* * *

**

Teen Titans Central Chapter Three

In a small park in Central City-

Luke had a feeling that Allison would head toward this spot. He looked around and finally spotted her, sitting on a bench and humming Carmina Burana to herself.

"Hey," he said, sitting next to her. She seemed to be jolted out of something abruptly and stared at him for a moment as she didn't recognize him.

"Oh, hi," she said once she had realized who it was.

"What did Tanner mean back there, who your brother is?"

"I'd rather not say." They sat in silence for a little while.

"Allison…"

"Hmm?"

"If you're going to be my friend, I'd appreciate it a lot if…"

"Okay. You know that picture I have on my desk, of me and my brother?"

"Yeah."

"That was before either of us got our superpowers."

"You weren't born with them?"

"No. Mine were the product of an experiment carried out upon me without my permission by a bunch of slimy, evil, stupid gits. My brother's weren't." Luke struggled to understand what she was saying.

"So, you got yours through some sort of operation?"

"In a way. I thought you wanted to know who my brother was."

"Yes."

"Well, after my brother was nearly fatally injured, our parents saved his life through injecting him with some sort of serum. I don't know all the details, but this serum had the two side effects of turning him green and giving him the ability to turn into different types of animals. Have I given you enough hints yet?" Luke stared at her.

"Your brother's Beast Boy?" he asked.

"Yep."

"But-"

"Okay, enough about me." Luke could tell that she was uncomfortable talking about this.

"One more thing."

"Fine."

"How did you get your powers?" Allison bit her lip and stared down at the ground.

"I was kidnapped soon after my parents died. A bunch of mad scientists injected me with a serum similar to the kind my parents had used on Garfield. Only this time, instead of having animal and human DNA, it was plant and human DNA. I managed to escape by using my powers. However, they branded me with their mark before I got out." She held out her hand and flipped it over, palm side up, so that Luke could see the small symbol on her wrist. Luke squinted at it.

"What is that?" he asked.

"The Greek letter psi."

"So," said Luke, trying to understand what she was saying, "You were injected with some sort of serum that had the side effects of your powers and your ears."

"And one other thing," added Allison. However, before she could say what it was, she leaned against the back of the bench and began to hum again. Luke stared at her, noticing that her eyes were unfocused.

"Allison?" It was a few moments before Allison shook herself out of her reverie.

"Sorry. That's the other side effect. I just sort of drift off at the oddest times."

"That's unique."

"You have no idea. I've met other people who drift off, but when they do, they have predictions. I don't."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's the fault of YAMS."

"Yams? The tuberous vegetable?"

"No, the association. Young's Association of Mad Scientists."

"Okay."

There were a few more moments of silence.

"Luke!" Luke started. He had been in the middle of a daydream that involved ice cream and his home back in London.

"What?"

"You didn't- You didn't leave, did you?"

"Of course I did."

"But Luke, what will your parents say?"

"My parents…" Luke considered this. "They would agree with my decision."

"Okay…" Allison looked doubtful, however.

More silence.

"Where are we going to go?" Luke asked, finally voicing his thoughts. Allison considered this.

"I don't really know about you…" she began.

"What?"

"I can take care of myself," she said, turning her peridot green eyes on him. "When I lived on the streets, I acquired help easily."

"And by help you mean…"

"The plants. I grew them and sold them, I asked them to make shelters for me. The trees in particular helped me a lot." She looked up at the maple that was casting its shade over the two.

"I'm not going to let you be on your own again," Luke said firmly. Allison turned her gaze from the shifting, shadowy patterns caused by the maple leaves to look into Luke's dark eyes.

"That's very noble of you," she said quietly. "No one has ever really done that sort of thing for me." Luke felt uncomfortable.

"I'm just being polite," he muttered. Allison gave a small laugh as she switched her gaze to the green grass. Luke was mildly surprised. He had expected her laugh to be like the sound of tinkling bells, to fit with her appearance, which Luke considered to be rather like an overlarge pixie, but it wasn't like that. It was soft and smooth, with an elegant sound. It made Luke think of falling snowflakes.

"Then if your idea of politeness was the same as everyone else's, the world would be a better place." Luke shifted uncomfortably at this praise. He didn't really know what to say.

"It was just the way I was raised."

"Your father must be a real gentleman."

"He is."

There were a few more seconds of silence before Luke spoke again.

"Doesn't Central City have any more boarding schools?" he asked. Allison stared at him for a few moments and finally hit herself in the forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Of course! The Kess Boarding School."

"The Kess Boarding School?"

"Yes. It's one of the less known private schools in Central City."

"Does it cost anything to go there?"

"Of course it does! It's a private school, isn't it?"

"Right. I knew that. How are we going to get the money?"

"Didn't you hear me before? I grow plants and sell them. I'm also a street performer, but I don't accept money from my performances."

"So…"

"Let's go!"


End file.
